


Living in the Light

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: Avitus Rix was used to meeting shady contact in odd locations but this time is different as a high ranking Turian comes to check in on him.





	Living in the Light

It should have been a bright blue drink, sitting on the glass table top. The red glow from the surrounding lights gave it a purple tint. The Turian at the table sighed watching an Asari dance on the raised platform nearby. It wasn’t the sort of place he usually went, the grimy underbelly of the galaxy. 

Omega, even the name put a pit in his stomach. Only people trying to escape or hide put up with its filth. He reached for his drink watching the liquid swirl in his cup. “Rix.” A flanging voice called his name. 

Avitus Rix, Specter; glanced up at the Turian before him. Avitus flexed his mandibles at the politician before him. He didn’t have any colony paint on his face; but his suit was tailored to him perfectly. “Barro?” Avitus lifted a brow plate. He’d gotten a message from the Citadel to met a contact here but he hadn’t expected the Turian before him. He signaled to the seat across him himself. 

Macen Barro was an esteemed member of the Turian Hierarchy. Avitus watched him step over and take a seat. He lifted his talon to signal a drink from a passing Asari. “Fancy running into you here.” He adjusted his collar around his neck. 

Avitus glanced around the club, no one would give any mind to two Turians sharing a drink; not in Omega anyway. Avitus put his glass down, he felt a rush; they’d never dare to met up in public in Citadel space. “What are you doing here?” Avitus finally got out. He felt like his chest was on fire. “This isn’t the sort of place someone of your standing or rank...just goes.” Avitus narrowed his eyes trying to be stern with the other.

“Oh Avi.” Macen flexed his mandibles as he relaxed in his seat, “You underestimate me. I have a perfectly good reason to be here.” 

Avitus slowly blinked at the shorting of his name. Macen was the only person that had ever called him that. “If you insist. Now that you have my attention, why are you here?” It came out with an unforgiving undertone that only another Turian would understand. 

Macen tapped his talons on the table as an Asari walked over with a matching purple drink. She put the glass down and quickly retreated understanding that it’s unwise to linger too long. Macen turned in his seat to face Avitus, “I heard about what happened to Arterius.” Macen purred filling his tone with remorse. “I wanted to make sure you...were ok. I know you two were close.” 

Avitus didn’t turn to face Macen. He glanced off to another platform with a different dancer. “Saren wouldn’t betray the Council.” He stated picking up his drink. The entire galaxy had heard of Saren Arterius, rouge Specter; made a deal with the Geth and attacked the Citadel. “Last time we talked.” Avitus paused thinking of how much his mentor had changed. “It was...he’d clearly lost his mind.” Avitus finally turned giving Macen his full attention. “He was talking about an unending cycle, that our time was up if we didn’t join them.” Avitus put his drink down, looking down at it. “He asked me to join him. To convince the Council that Shepard was dooming us all.” He picked up his drink and took a small sip not sure if getting drunk when he was this unstable was wise. Avitus glanced up meeting Macen gaze. “I’m a Specter because of Saren and...I just, couldn’t see it. Yeah, Shepard wasn’t winning any side either.” Avitus shook his head.

Macen reached across the table taking Avitus’ hand. The Specter glanced around making sure no one was spying on them before taking Macen’s hand. “Did he...talk about Reaper?” 

Avitus was shocked, he’d never talk to Macen about his conversation with Saren before. Yes, Shepard had screamed the threat of the Reapers to the Council but as far as he knew no one should know. Avitus narrowed his eyes, “What do you know?” 

Macen titled his head, “That the Reapers are responsible for the disappearance of the Protheans. A race of synthetics that emerge from dark space ever fifty thousand years and wipe out all advanced species.” 

Avitus growled with worry, what had Macen been getting himself into. “That is classified information, Macen.” 

Macen chuckled rubbed his thumb over Avitus hand. “I know.” He lifted Avitus hand nuzzling it. “I...just worry about you so much. When you disappear from my sights.” Macen took a deep breath and Avitus could tell he was trying to keep his tone even. “I fear each time you leave...it’ll be the last.” 

Avitus hummed in agreement, “Macen.” He cupped the other’s face angry for the obstacle between them. Not just the table, but the very Hierarchy itself. Service was always above self, even outside battle. Macen was on his way to be Primarch, he’d be expected to take a bondmate and have a few young ones. 

Avitus closed his eyes as laughter started to fill his hearing. He opened his eyes as two Human males started to point. “Why don’t you two get a room?” One of them said. “Cuttlebones!” He lifted his hand as the other human hit it. 

Avitus growled and before he knew he’s charged the Human wrapping his talons around his throat. He felt the other Human pounding on his carapace demanding he let his friend go. “Avi, Stop!” He heard Macen’s voice and it calmed the blue from his vision. The Human he’s pinned to the wall had the fear of Death in his eyes. As Avitus slowly loosen his grip and stepped back. The Human fell to his knees coughing. Avitus hadn’t realized he was holding so tight. 

A large krogan was heading over to see what the commotion was and Avitus grabbed Macen’s hand and they made their way out. He was a fool, he’d attacked that Human, putting Macen at risk of being spotted in this feasting wound of a bar. 

Once they were clear of the bar Avitus felt Macen pull his hand free, of his hold, and then rush ahead to lead them. Avitus followed winding their way towards the docks. Macen slowed his pace as they approached where his shuttle was docked. Avitus glanced back making sure they wouldn’t be spotted as the two of them slipped in locking the port behind them. 

Macen laughed as he stretched walking into a seat in the belly of the small ship. It wasn’t a large ship, big enough for a mess hall and common rooms but small enough Macen could operate it alone. “Avi, you’re going to have to learn to not let that temper get the best of you.” 

Avitus huffed, “Only when I’m around you do I feel...out of control.” Avitus flexed his mandibles. He walked over and leaned into Macen’s chest. He felt arms wrap around his carapace as he enjoyed the moment. Avitus glanced up standing to his full height which was shorter than Macen by a few degrees. 

Macen flexed his mandibles, “Now that we’re alone.” Macen touched their brow plates together. “Join me.” He grabbed the edge of Avitus’ cowl pulling him to the captain cabin. 

Avitus surrendered under Macen’s touch. What had started out as a simple protection mission had bloomed into overwhelming endearment. Nothing was simple anymore, each mission he’d have to stop himself from promising Macen he’d find his way home. With the council you never knew what they were sending you after. 

Avitus was still trying to figure out what they had. He knew, for absolute, that he’d do anything for Macen. He also knew that them being together like this, was just temporary. Someday, Avitus hoped it would never come, but it would; that Macen would have to make a family. The Hierarchy would secretly demand it. Avitus would have to stand on the sidelines as Macen and his chosen wife were paraded through the streets of Palaven. 

If Avitus was fortunate enough, Macen’s wife wouldn’t mind his visits. She wouldn’t mind the attention her mate gave to the Specter. They’d play the part and fulfill their duty in the light while Avitus pined for Macen’s attention in the dark. 

“Avi?” Macen’s voice purred with worry. 

Avitus laid in the nest of small green balls that made up Turian beds. He couldn’t meet Macen’s eyes. He should be glad for the time he had not wallowing in self pity over something he couldn’t chance. “Macen.” Avitus finally said shifted the small ball around him. He keep his mandible tight trying to not gave away the pain he felt. 

“Don’t pull that hard ass Specter crap with me.” Macen growled. Macen sat up then started dropping bed matter on Avitus head until the other slowly started to turn to face him. Macen wiggled his mandibles at Avitus, “Are you thinking about Saren?” Macen finally asked. 

Avitus shook his head then rolled completely over nuzzling his body as close to Macen as he could. “What makes you think that?” Avitus whisper. 

Macen nuzzle back, “I know you’re worried about something. Saren’s death is the only thing that I know of, that could be bothering you.” 

Avitus looked up meeting Macen’s golden eyes. “I…” He paused tracking his talon down Macen’s exposed breast plate. “I was thinking about when you become Primarch.” Avitus sighed as he lowered his head, “Wondering what would....become of us.” 

Macen chuckled, “I’m not going to be Primarch.” 

Avitus jerked up, “What?” He sat up looking down at Macen whom remained lying down. “You’ve been working your whole life to be Primarch. You did all that diplomatic work with the Citadel so that you’d be able to get higher on ascension.” 

Macen nodded, “That I did.” He shifted rolling to his back. He locked his fingers and rested them just below his chest. 

Avitus shook his head, “What has changed your mind?” Avitus felt a pain in his chest. One that wanted it to be him, yet another part would hate for Macen to disregard all his hard work for him as well. 

“The Hierarchy is a mess. They’re a nest of hypocritical varren; too busy trying to chew the legs off the people ahead of them to see someone chewing their own leg off.” Macen closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “I decided I wanted better for myself.” He opened his eyes turning his head toward Avitus. “And for us.” Macen reached his hand out cupping Avitus face. 

Avitus reached up holding Macen’s hand to his mandible. “Are you sure? Is this what you really want Macen?” Avitus asked. 

Macen sat up, “Yes. Besides I was offered a much better opportunity. I wanted to discuss with you.” Avitus nodded as they sat together. Macen hold Avitus hand and said, “I was approached by a young Human. Jien Garson, she’s looking for the best of each species for...the Andromeda Initiative.” 

Avitus titled his head, “Andromeda?” 

Macen nodded, “Yes, they’re want me to be a Pathfinder for the Turian ark. We’ll be traveling to the Andromeda galaxy to build a new home.” 

“What?” Avitus couldn’t string together a better response. He shook his head then he slowly stood up. “So you’re saying that this Andromeda Initiative, is going to...go to Andromeda. Two million light years away to, colonize? Couldn’t we just make new colonies here?” Avitus crossed his arms not completely understanding the point. 

Macen nodded, “Yes, but we’d still be under Council space and law. And if Saren is correct, we might not have a lot of time.” 

Avitus felt like he’d been hit by lighting. It had never occurred to him that was what Saren was trying warn them about; the complete annihilation of the galaxy. “So what did you tell Garson?” Avitus growled at the idea that maybe this way a goodbye. 

Macen reached out and Avitus lingered a moment before falling into the other embrace. “I told her I’d only agree if you could come, and be my second.” 

Avitus looked up at Macen, “You really told some random Human that you’d travel two million light years if you could bring your body guard?” 

Macen slowly shook his head, “No, I told her I’d only go if I could take my bondmate.” Avitus was shocked as he watched Macen’s expression. The gentle purrs from his sub harmonics. “Avitus Rix.” Macen said, the first time in years he’s said Avitus full name. “Will you be my bondmate; will you share your life with only me for as long as we draw breath?” Avitus leaned back without words. Macen flexed his Mandibles, “Will you join me in Andromeda, leaving this Galaxy so we can walk in the light...together?” 

Avitus felt like something heavy was pushing on his lungs making it difficult to breath. He finally nodded, “I’d follow you to the end of time, Macen.” Avitus swallowed then turned looking for his pants. He found them and dug out a small compact. He walked over and join Macen on the bed. “Since you don’t wear colors. I’ll wipe mine off.” Avitus opened his kit. The dark black paint which he’d used to mark his allegent to his family’s colony. 

Macen stopped him, “Not Avi. Give me your mark.” 

Avitus shook his head, “You’re higher rank, we should…” 

“We’re equals Avi.” Macen cut him off. “My allegiance is to you now. I’d be honored if you’d give me your mark.” 

Avitus wiggled his mandibles as he took the small slender bush and careful painted his family marks across Macen’s plates. It took everything he had not to shake, this was the most intimate he ever been with Macen. 

He finished then primed it so it wouldn’t smug and looked over his work. Macen looked up at him and Avitus couldn’t remember a time he was this happy. “I love you.” Macen said. 

Avitus nodded, “I love you too.” They pressed their brow plates together. They laid down together basking in the idea that at each others side is where they belonged.


End file.
